


GUNDERTALE

by memer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, and shoots chara, does this count as angst, hes a fucking hero, sans gets a gun, this was meant to be cracky but i????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memer/pseuds/memer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SANS GETS A DAMN GUN</p>
            </blockquote>





	GUNDERTALE

**Author's Note:**

> papyrus hasnt died
> 
>  
> 
> in this timeline

Sans fondled the gun in his hands. He had found it on the edge of town, just discarded, with a bunch of ammunition to boot. And he knew exactly what to do with it.

That human was on a goddamn rampage, killing everything in sight. Most of the town had evacuated, but there were some that refused to leave. Sans decided that with this gun, he could end the rampage, and deliver their soul to ASGORE and he could break the barrier.

 

 

 

 

Also, he knew Papyrus would try to "reason" with them, and he couldn't allow his brother to die so easily.

 

**He'd seen it happen so many times before.**

 

 

 

But with a weapon like this, he could end it so easily, and he didn't even have to spend his energy on magic.

So he hid in the bushes at the edge of town and waited for the human to come by.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They came.

The human walked into the evacuated Snowdin with a blank look on their dust-coated face and a small knife held in a white-knuckled grip. Seeing all that dust made Sans nearly retch. No, a demon like this could not be reasoned with; they must be stopped.

He readied his gun

 

 

and

 

 

 

 

 

pulled the trigger.

He had perfect aim; later he would look back and assume that he had subconsciously willed the bullet to meet its mark. It hit the human's head and they could not make a noise - their eyes simply widened in shock and they fell to the ground, red liquid that look kinda like ketchup - did humans secrete ketchup when they were wounded? he'd always wondered - and they were gone.

 

 

Sans stepped out of the bushes and walked over to the corpse, rapidly growing colder what with the absence of body heat and the snow they were staining so red, and looked down at it with an unreadable expression. He kicked the corpse so he didn't have to see its face and dropped the damn gun in the red red snow, and scooped up the angrily pulsating soul, and shuffled away and hoped the resets didn't happen again.

He'd hope the human would be caught off guard that their game wasn't going to plan, and they wouldn't reset, and they would just **give up**.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They made it to the surface.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Another reset never came.

**Author's Note:**

> its not like the post-pacifist route  
> like toriel is dead yknow  
> and frisk aint there
> 
> i like to think that sans gave asgore the soul like. in an anonymous way if thats possible  
> and undynes just like "who the FUCK"


End file.
